


Waiting Game

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [11]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires- Waiting Game (Part 1)<br/>Crossover Fandom: Twilight/Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The characters are NOT mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congress - Day 1

Even though the two vampires had not yet established which approach towards their common enemy the other would take, they decided to go along together until meeting up with the wizard.  
A brief study of the first day's schedule showed that their foe would make his first appearance late in the afternoon.  
'How do we kill time until he's due?" Garrett wondered.  
"Why not have a look at those stalls and see what they are selling?" Black Hat suggested. "It might be interesting to see what this movement is on about nowadays."  
Visiting the stalls they mingled with the crowd.


	2. Biding Time

There was enough to see and do for the two to keep themselves busy. When it was the time for the wizard's performance they found themselves wedged into long admission queues.  
"This is no good. We will never get a chance to make a move." Black Hat complaint.  
Garrett had to agree, the situation was just hopeless.  
"It's no good if he spots us too early either. Let's see if we can hide in the crowd." The red eyed vampire suggested.  
"What if he senses our presence? He is a wizard after all." Black Hat warned.  
However, Garrett just shrugged.


End file.
